


Flirt

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sam Winchester, Cute, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison enjoys a nervous Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestersinthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/gifts).



It cracked her up, the way he’d jump a little bit when she’d glance his way and catch him looking at her. It almost started feeling like a game. 

Sam was so good at making conversation Madison didn’t expect him to be this nervous around her once they were alone. She wanted to draw him out of his comfort zone, she wanted to get him nearer to her, she wanted to let the thin layer of ice between them melt, but it wasn’t going to be as easy as she originally expected. 

At least he was so cute while she chipped away at it, though. At least his nervous dimples were just as charming as his regular ones. The pressed line his mouth made as he awkwardly searched for something to say to fill the silence was just as troubling as the way his shirt fell across his chest and shoulders and contoured the shape of his body. The effort he put into trying to smoothly avert his eyes when he accidentally made eye contact with her, as though he had just happened upon an important discovery on the wall across the room, made Madison’s heart skip nearly as easily as the way he towered over her when he was standing. 

However, Madison had a firm grip on herself, she was able to keep her cool. She cover the sudden jump in heart rate with a coy smile and distracted away from the blush of her cheek with a bat of her lashes. There was hopefully only one reason Sam was acting so nervous around her, so she nudged at him, hoping the signals would loosen him up. 

But he wouldn’t budge. She had not met many guys like Sam, definitely none who looked like that but didn’t seem to realize they looked like that. 

Madison side-eyed him from her couch once again. Sam smiled politely back for the third time from her kitchen table. 

“You can come sit on the couch,” she suggested. “It’s might be more comfortable.”

“Uh,” he began. “No. No, no. I’m okay.” His voice was an just an octave too high to pass as his natural tone. A smile unintentionally split her face. 

Madison was tired of playing this game. Flirting was fun and she enjoyed every moment she got of a befuddled Sam, but they only had so long alone together. She was ready to get this man to sit next to her on this goddamn couch. Since her  _“okay to approach”_  signals weren’t cutting it and hadn’t all morning, it was time for drastic measures and she had one more trick up her sleeve. 

Madison walked nonchalantly to the laundry room, then returned with a basket of clothes to fold. Sam caught her eye as she approached the kitchen table and smiled another nervous little smile. Proximity had already put a bit more tension in his posture. Madison returned the smile, arching one of her eyebrows as she poured her laundry on the table. 

Sam jumped back a little in his chair as Madison started sorting through the pile. His look of sheer terror might convince a person that Sam may have never seen women’s underwear before in his life. His eyes scanned the colorful stack of panties briefly before leaping up to Madison, herself, who was studying a delicate thong, pretending not to notice the effect her activity was having on him. With great effort to suppress a laugh, Madison saw Sam shuffle uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. 

“You know,” he croaked. “I think I  _will_  go sit on the couch.”

As Sam’s form darted away from the table and plopped down on the couch behind her, an expression of self satisfaction washed over Madison’s face. She breathed a triumphant sigh.

 _Finally_.


End file.
